Trea Anir
Trea Anir (also known as Ka Soma or TREANIR) is a planeswalker from Novea. She began life as the sunseeker Ka Soma, but in the final battle of ''Novea'', she was thrown into the Cradle of Corruption, where she survived but was immobilized for nearly 400 years. Before the events of ''Relidon'', her body was recovered from the swamp, but her mind had wasted away. The Novean scientists integrated her body into the prototype TREANIR warframe. The shock of the new mind and body finally ignited the nymph's spark. Over the next few years, Ka Soma began to accept the new identity of Trea Anir, but never let go of her memories of home or her partner Escyf. During her moments of lucidity, Trea still seeks them out, unaware that they've both been gone for centuries. Life on Novea Ka Soma was one of the sunseekers, a small group of Novean sun nymphs that attempted to follow the sun as it traced its path across the sky, reaching far off lands compared to their sundancer counterparts. These travels made the nymphs more hardened, and to some, more monstrous. When Ka Soma, Escyf, and the rest of their sunseekers attempted to rejoin the rest of the nymphs in Mosecf, they were turned away, as their beauty and idealism had been tarnished. Disgraced in the eyes of her people and her god, Ka Soma abandoned them all but Escyf, and left to join forces with Rylei, the queen of the sea. Under her guidance, Ka Soma gained a reputation as the most ferocious creature in Novea. Daybreak As Mother Night 's corruption spread, Ka Soma reunited with Escyf and began traveling across Novea to find a way to combat her. From Aerolius, the avatar of knowledge, they learned of a weapon used by the plane's creator. From Terra Novea, the avatar of growth, they acquired the materials to make the plane's first sword. From Rylei, the sword was given the power for its wielder, no matter how weak they may be, to puncture the flesh of the god. They still needed the blessing from the avatar of the sun to kill Night for good, but there was only one way to acquire it: kill Mother Night. The nymphs and their allies attacked, hoping that the final avatar would rise when they needed it most. During the battle, Mother Night dealt a heavy blow to Ka Soma and cast her into the Cradle of Corruption. While this would not kill the nymph, it would immobilize her, dooming her to a fate far worse than death. Recovery After nearly 400 years of being left in the swamps, Ka Soma's body was finally recovered by the Krell Project on Novea. Interested in how this strange, somehow still alive, creature's brain would interact with their magical armor, the engineers integrated her body with a TREANIR prototype frame. The shock of her augmented body and the inputs of the semi-sentient armor ignited her spark. TREANIR The Krell Project sought to create unstoppable war machines as a way to finally end the Ageless War of Relidon. The TREANIR prototype was a combination of the Tactical Retribution Engine (stronger shock troops) and Attrition/Negotiation Interface Representative (smarter troops that handle siege and surrender), attempting to create a single golem that could adapt to any battlefield and scenario. Few were created and none were ever deployed. Krell come in three forms: * Magically programed Krell golems * Krellsuits, suits of armor that make the pilot as fast, as strong, and as deadly as a Krell golem, while being able to use human responses instead of preprogrammed ones, and * Integrated or symbiotic Krell, irreversible fusions of a Krell and a pilot that, theoretically, has the strengths of both and the weaknesses of neither. In practice, it massively depends on how well the pilot and programming compliment each other. TREANIR was the last of these, and as an untrained and half-insane nymph, they did not complement each other at all. For many years, Ka Soma would struggle to keep control of her mind and body, and would often find her desire to find her home cast aside for the prime directive of the warframe. In time, she would accept the name Trea Anir. Whether this is for simplicity, or she simply forgot her own name, is unknown. Shadows of Vaask In Shadows of Vaask, Trea unknowingly found herself back on her home plane, but aside from the stars in the night sky, everything about the plane was unrecognizable. Upon encountering Blighted and rogue Krell, the TREANIR systems once again began overriding Trea. She was last seen within the city, obliterating everything that the systems deemed hostile. Category:Planeswalkers Category:Cajuniverse